


Quelques vers

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Series: 𝕊𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕥 𝕍𝕒𝕝𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕟 𝕕𝕦 ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕗 ℕ𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕞𝕖 •𝟚𝟘𝟙𝟡 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Français | French, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: Un poème FrostIron. [Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName 2019]





	Quelques vers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julindy/gifts).



> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du défi de la Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName qui consistait à produire un écrit entre 100 et 500 mots à destination d'un.e autre membre du Collectif. Celui-ci est pour toi, Julindy. Ce sont mes premiers pas dans le FrostIron, mais cela se devait d'être pour toi.

Au commencement, l'homme de fer n'avait qu'un coeur de pierre.

Volage, et trop souvent brisé, il ne s'abandonnait que par la chair.

Dans son sillage, le whiskey flottait dans l'air.

 

Un beau jour, il rencontra une créature si fière,

Aux yeux si verts, à la peau d'albâtre si claire

Au corbeau ayant emprunté sa crinière,

Qu'en son coeur elle s'immisça avec une force singulière.

 

Les mois passèrent, ce n'était pas juste pour se distraire

Ou dans un but purement utilitaire que l'être légendaire

De tous ses sentiments les plus hauts le faisait récipiendaire.

 

Les deux compères, avec plaisir, s'adonnaient à un amour crépusculaire,

Et plus d'une fois leurs corps, ensemble dansèrent.

Un baiser sur les scapulaires, une caresse primesautière,

Ils avaient tout pour se plaire et il reviendrait là à l'auteure de se taire.

 

Mais elle n'en a cure et vous raconte la suite la suite de leurs aventures ordinaires.

Le Jotun déménagea avec l'homme de fer dans son ancienne garçonnière

Dont ils firent le foyer qui devaient leur plaire, leur pied-à-terre.

Ils étaient maintenant marqués, dans leurs vies et dans leurs chairs.

J'espère que mes modestes vers, Ju, auront su te plaire.


End file.
